


The Moon and the Sun (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Sterek Week '18 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Scooby Doo References, Sterek Week 2018, Sterekscooby, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles y Derek están en un viaje a Mexico cuando un misterio se presenta en forma de estatua voladora o eso dicen los rumores. Desafortunadamente, Derek y Stiles saben que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y deciden comprobarlo.





	The Moon and the Sun (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon and the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404107) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Todo lo que Derek quería era unas vacaciones. Quería ir a algún lugar lejos de Beacon Hills y simplemente relajarse. Había llevado a Stiles sabiendo que él mismo necesitaba unas vacaciones. Él ha estado reventando su culo en los últimos meses con su entrenamiento para el FBI, además de intentar ayudar con cualquier amenaza sobrenatural. Si alguien merece un viaje agradable y relajante a México, es Stiles.

Por supuesto que las cosas no van como quieren. Solo han estado en México un día cuando se enteran de que algo está sucediendo. Al principio Derek intenta ignorarlo. Están aquí de vacaciones. No es su lugar para involucrarse.

"¿Has escuchado que la estatua cobró vida anoche?" Derek escucha a una de las personas en el bar decir.

Derek odia que su interés llegue a su punto máximo al instante, al menos lo suficiente como para que se demore después de tomar bebidas tanto para él como para Stiles.

"Sí, cerca de Teotihuacan", dice otro hombre. "Escuché que parecía un dragón".

"No parecía un dragón, Stefan. Era un dragón. Incluso voló ".

Una mujer en el bar resopla: "Todos habéis estado bebiendo demasiado si creéis que las estatuas están cobrando vida y volando. Ni siquiera tenemos estatuas de dragones por aquí ".

"Lo sé", dice el primer hombre. "Eso es lo que es tan extraño".

"Todavía digo que son solo personas que difunden rumores", dice la mujer. "Tratando de obtener reconocimiento".

Derek intenta dejarlo así. De hecho, se olvida de todo en cuanto regresa a Stiles y Stiles le sonríe y le pide que lo ayude a ponerse su protector solar. Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero se lo pone, haciendo espuma con el protector solar en la espalda de Stiles mientras bebe su margarita. Intenta no pensar en cómo se ven sus manos en la piel pálida de Stiles.

"Escuché a algunas personas hablar en el bar", dice Derek, tratando de distraerse.

"¿Oh si? ¿Sobre qué? "Pregunta Stiles.

"Aparentemente una estatua cobró vida anoche, fuera de las ruinas", dice Derek, con un tono casual. "Parecía un dragón y voló. ¿Es ridículo, verdad? No hay estatuas de dragones voladores por aquí ".

"Correcto", dice Stiles, pero no parece convencido. Se da vuelta y las manos de Derek caen en su regazo. Se miran el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Stiles vuelva a hablar: "Estoy seguro de que no es nada".

"Sí, probablemente solo un rumor", dice Derek.

"Nada en lo que tengamos que involucrarnos".

"No veo por qué lo haríamos".

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, Derek ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Debería haberse ido en el momento en que escuchó la charla en el bar y especialmente cuando decidió decírselo a Stiles. Suspira y cae sobre su toalla. "Sólo quería unas vacaciones".

"Y obtendrás unas", le dice Stiles. "Solo echaremos un vistazo y si hay que hacer algo, lo haremos. Rápido y Fácil."

"¿Cuándo es algo rápido y fácil?"

"Casi nunca", dice Stiles, luego se apresura a continuar. "Eso no significa que esto no va a serlo. Pero si hay una estatua volando alrededor tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y si hiere a alguien y pudimos haberlo evitado?"

"Stiles, no somos responsables por cada accidente que ocurra que pueda estar relacionado con lo sobrenatural", le dice Derek.

"Tal vez no", dice Stiles. "Pero estamos aquí, ¿así que podríamos simplemente investigar? Y cuando resulte que no es nada, podemos disfrutar el resto de nuestras vacaciones sabiendo que todos estamos seguros y que todo está bien".

Derek suspira: "No vas a dejar pasar esto, ¿verdad?"

"No".

"Bien, echaremos un vistazo. Pero después. Ahora mismo quiero disfrutar de mi bebida y el sol. Dicen que no sale hasta que oscurece de todos modos ".

"Por supuesto que no", murmura Stiles. "¿Por qué algo espeluznante saldría durante el día?"

"Sólo sería demasiado fácil", dice Derek, sonriéndole.

Stile se deja caer junto a él en su propia toalla y sonríe al cielo: "Me alegro de que hayamos venido aquí. Es agradable alejarse y poder pasar tiempo juntos. Te he extrañado."

"También te he echado de menos", dice Derek.

Cierra los ojos mientras Stiles comienza a hablar de cómo va su entrenamiento, dejando que su voz se apodere de él, ahuyentando todos los pensamientos de estatuas de dragones voladores.

........................................................................................................................

Una vez que está oscuro, se dirigen hacia las ruinas, con la esperanza de ver la llamada estatua voladora o demostrar que no es real. Están vagando alrededor de las ruinas cuando lo ven, volando alto en el cielo es lo que sin lugar a dudas es un dragón. Desde este punto, Derek no puede decir si es una estatua, pero definitivamente es algo.

Derek va, Stiles justo detrás de él, con la esperanza de que puedan ver de dónde viene. A medida que se acercan, Derek no puede evitar notar que algo es extraño y se ralentiza un poco, "¿Notas esa luz justo debajo de donde está el dragón?"

Stiles se pone a su lado, con los ojos enfocados hacia adelante, "Sí, parece casi ... una de esas proyecciones".

Derek suspira: "No es un verdadero dragón".

"Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?" Stiles pregunta, corriendo hacia Derek cuando vuelve a acelerar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la boca de uno de los templos. "¿Sabes que estos templos se llaman la Luna y el Sol? Hice un poco de investigación ".

"Por supuesto que sí", dice Derek. "Y estoy seguro de que puedes contármelo todo una vez que atrapemos a quien esté haciendo esto".

Stiles sonríe, "Solo recuerda que dijiste eso. Ahora vamos, tratemos con esto rápido para que podamos nadar antes de acostarnos ".

Llegan a la entrada de uno de los templos, que Stiles informa a Derek se llama la Luna. Derek toma un lado de la entrada y Stiles toma el otro. Enfoca su audición, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que está pasando dentro. Se sorprende cuando solo escucha un latido de corazón. Lo que está bien por él. Una persona será bastante fácil de manejar.

Mira a Stiles, a punto de decirle que espere aquí y lo deje encargarse, pero cuando gira la cabeza, Stiles no está allí. Entonces oye su voz, que viene del interior del templo y gime.

"¿En serio amigo? ¿Un proyector? ¿Podrías conseguir alguna de Scooby Doo?"

Derek corre dentro para encontrar a Stiles de espaldas a él y un hombre más bajo, mirándolo con furia. "Si estás aquí para obtener el tesoro mal por ti. Llegué aquí primero. Es mío."

"¿Tesoro?" Dice Stiles, lanzando un '¿qué diablos?'. Mira a Derek cuando se acerca a él. "¿Qué tesoro?"

"El que está escondido aquí en el templo en alguna parte, obviamente", dice el hombre. "Escuché sobre eso y tuve que venir a buscarlo por mí mismo. Pero no podía dejar que nadie más lo hiciera ".

"Así que decidiste aterrorizar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad y asustarlos para que se mantuvieran alejados", dice Derek, sin sentirse ni un poco impresionado. Claro, está contento de que no sea realmente un dragón. Pero los bastardos codiciosos como este le molestan muchísimo.

"Iba a detenerme tan pronto como encontrara el tesoro", dice el hombre.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo en el templo para encontrarlo?", Pregunta Derek, mirando alrededor de la habitación en la que están, notando unos grandes agujeros en la tierra. Se vuelve hacia el hombre y entrecierra los ojos: "Así que no solo eres codicioso, sino que tampoco tienes respeto por la historia".

El hombre resopla: "Oh, por favor, no es como si alguien a quien realmente le importe esté vivo. La gente simplemente usa los templos como una forma de ganar dinero a través de tours y comercio. Debería saberlo ya que trabajo para uno de ellos ".

Por supuesto que lo hace. Probablemente tomó el trabajo como una forma de acercarse al sitio y aprender más sobre él.

"Así es como sabes que no hay guardia por la noche", dice Stiles.

El hombre se encoge de hombros, "¿Por qué lo harían? Es solo un montón de tierra. Nada especial. Excepto el tesoro, por supuesto. Pero no mucha gente lo sabe. Al menos no lo hacen. Lo cual es desafortunado. Pero como dije, no puedo dejar que nadie llegue al tesoro. Es mío."

Derek se da cuenta de que el hombre busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se mueve antes de que tenga la oportunidad de agarrar lo que sea que estaba buscando, golpeándolo rápidamente con un puño a un lado de su cabeza. Observa su caída al suelo y suspira.

"Deberíamos llamar a las autoridades", dice Derek, mirando a Stiles.

Stiles lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, "Dios si eso no ha sido caliente".

"¿Qué?"

"La forma en que acabas de atacarlo de esa manera", dice Stiles. "Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sacar su arma. Tú solo ... oh, joder ".

Derek solo puede permanecer de pie allí mientras Stiles corre hacia él y salta a sus brazos, sus labios rápidamente encuentran los de Derek, quien tropieza un poco, pero logra mantenerlos de pie. No es que le hubiera importado que cayeran. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, como la forma en que los labios de Stiles se sienten contra los suyos, un poco secos, pero aún así tan suaves. Ha pasado tanto tiempo preguntándose cómo sería besar a Stiles y ahora finalmente lo sabe.

"Realmente deberíamos llamar a la policía", murmura Derek contra sus labios.

Stiles gime, apoyando su frente contra la de Derek, "Manera de arruinar un momento".

"Cuanto antes llamemos a la policía y los traigamos aquí para lidiar con esto, antes podré llevarte de regreso a nuestra habitación de hotel", le dice Derek, tirando suavemente del labio inferior de Stiles con sus dientes.

Los ojos de Stiles se oscurecen mientras lo mira, con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios, "Bueno, entonces será mejor que hagas esa llamada".

"Por favor, hazlo. La cárcel es mejor que tener que ver esto por otro segundo ", murmura el aspirante a Mago de Oz desde el suelo.

Stiles gira la cabeza para mirarlo con furia: "Estás presenciando un evento histórico aquí, amigo".

Derek sonríe, "Bueno, no parece tener mucho respeto por la historia".

"Qué vergüenza", Stiles suspira.

Derek de alguna manera se las arregla para sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo, aunque es una lucha con Stiles todavía envuelto alrededor de él. Hace una llamada rápida a las autoridades, haciéndoles saber dónde están y qué encontraron. Derek sabe que habrá preguntas sobre lo que estaban haciendo aquí. Pero sabe que lo resolverán. Siempre lo hacen.


End file.
